humnirnarfandomcom-20200214-history
Celase
Celase is a country on the south of Ostpfalz. Its church is part of the Cognitarian church under the Grand Magnus. The country is great naval power and has various colonies in the eastern and nort-eastern coast of Godwanna. History The Eastern Thelemian Empire Arodious, the first Grand Magnus, united the independent eastern churches under the first Eastern Thelemian Empire. The southern peninsula of the Ostpfaltz region was the centre of this empire, and administration of this part was divided by Arodious among the Three Holy Kings under the Sun, King Felipe I of Cartagen, King Morelious of Lygeia and King Manuel I of Celase. After Arodious death, during the years of Magnus Iosophus the three kingdoms gradually broke apart to independent entities, with Lygeia retaining the Seat of the Magnus. Since thern all three countries retain very close ties with each other the especialy the Cognitarian Church and the Magnus, who is responsible for oficiating the crowning ceremonies and marriages of all the rulers of the three countries. The Colonisation Era From 1100 onwards, with the development of sturdier and more seaworthy vessels and while ships from Fynn and Lothian dominated the laready waters of the Erkatian empire, the Cartegan and Celasian sailors sought new ground. The southern equivalent of the Knarr, the early Caravel was a ship much better in every aspect than its antagonist. In the years from 1100 to 1350, known as the Years of Exploration the Cartegan and Celasian explorers had explored and colonised most of the northern coast of the continent of Godwanna. The new continent offered ample resources, from gold and silver to spices, coffee and sugar. No Peace beyond the Seas The two countries antagonised each other, and Plancy, Lothian and Fynn, and this antagonism led to many bloody battle over sea and land. An interesting point to this battles is that the countries themselves, whether they sanctioned the aggressive actions of their settlers or not did not entere a war with each other over Ostpfalz. Most of the peace treaties signed during this period (and to this date) define that there "...shall be no peace beyond the sea", meaning that events in the colonies will not affect the relations between the two monarchs. The Treaty of Tordesillas After the Council of the Ministers in Plancy, the Magnus, in fear of having his church further divided by internal struggle decided to call both the Cartegan and Celasian monarchs to the city of Tordesillas in Lygeia, where they agree on an equal separation of the continent of Godwanna, and all future discoveries across the world, between the two countries. The Treaty of Tordesillas, signed in 1287 divides the world in two with a vertical line, that passes from the western-most tip of the Cartegan. Cartegan is to keep complete command of the mineral-rich western part of Godwanna, while Celase the spice-rich eastern part. Since then both countries endeavour to keep their antagonists out of their territory with any means possible, and are especially hostile towards sailors from non-Cognitarian countries. The fact though that the place of the line defined by a point in Cartagen, and since, due to inaccuracies in the calculation of longitude, maps of Godwanna do not perfectly agree, there is a relativelly wide grey zone, that both countries avoid between their respective territories. Plancy has taken advantage of the fact, etsblishing four small cities in the area, mainly for slave trading. The Infanta The current Queen of Celase, Isabele the Infanta, took her title when she was only 8 years old and since Celasian royal protocol is extrem,ely strict, she acquired full power since her first days in authority. Today she is 15 and rules the country by herself. Category:The Lands